msfairytailrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Suto "The Phoenix"
Suto "The Phoenix" is a young mage with a lot of power and talent. He wanders around as a mercenary/free lancer for hire. Appearance Suto has dark brown hair, complete with similar colored eyes that always look friendly and inviting. There is always a red bandana around his head, which is now worn and frayed at the edges after being through many fights. On his hands, he wears gold colored, fingerless gloves, so as to create friction so his brass knuckles never slide off when he is using them. He has a tendency to go shirtless, but wears an open half jacket, showing his muscular build that was the result of his training. He wears black pants which have a simple pattern of gold thread on it. These pants are loose and easy to move in, so that he can fight without hinderance Personality Suto is a very lazy and easy going guy, he doesn't like fighting or crowds so he tends to avoid both at all costs. He spends most of his time relaxing and watching the world go by, he will rarely act and doesn't like to get involved in the affairs of others. How ever when he is out on a mission or job he will stop at nothing to finish to task he was giving. History From the time he was little Suto was left alone, he travelled around the land going from place to place with no clear reason as to why. He never stayed in one place for too long and so he never made many friends. Over time he learned how to control his magic and because he was very proficient in its use, some have feared him for his strength. Others have avoided him all together. Over the years Suto has made friends within the guilds of the lands but has thus far turned down all offers to join any and has stayed neutral. He spends most of his current time being a mercenary or free lancer for hire for the guilds or groups around the land. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Suto is a fighter type mage who uses a powerful magic called "Overdrive", he is an expert in hand to hand combat having learned many styles of fighting. He carrys a pair of brassknuckles with spikes main weapon. Magic - Overdrive: A passive type magic that enhances the users physical abilities beyond normal human levels. It allows him to move and react at a Hypersonic level, as well as increasing his strength up to Three Metric Ton in power. Aswell as increasing the users attack power it also boosts his resistance to physical harm greatly, allowing him to within stand powerful attacks. The magics power is based on the percentage of energy being used, the higher it is the stronger & faster the user becomes. A purple glow appears around the user when the magic is used at a higher level of power. *'Weakness': This ability uses a large amount of magic power and stamina to keep it active at max intensity and thus is normally used at a lower degree of intensity unless really needed. Abilitys: ' *'Supersonic Burst: 'The user punches at supersonic speed creating a powerful shockwave. *'Powerful Magic Aura: When Overdrive is being used at a higher output a powerful aura of magic surrounds the user farther shielding them from damage and causing the surrounding area to become more dense. *'Phoenix Cannon:' Suto's strongest and signature attack, the user punches his oponent with such force that flames surround his fist sending off a massive blast of fire on impact. Trivia He got his nickname "The Phoenix" from his signature attack ~ Rumors say that Suto may be the strongest and fastest person alive with his magic ~ He once destroyed an entire mountian with his bare hands ~ He has mastered many forms of fighting, even some from far away lands and ones that have thought to have been lost in time ~ Hes very hax ~ Suto's Character ~ Category:Mercenaries Category:Character